The Metal Miscalculation
by Natalie.Toni.Barton
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Hadrian Potter groaned as he woke up. It was a weird dream…He was about a year old and his mother and father were taking him out of a crib with sinister smiles on their faces. They said something that confused him. "Don't worry little Daman. We'll take you away from that mutant freak, you'll be normal, like us!" And then he heard a man, yelling, "No! Get away from my son!" and a woman crying out from him, for her son… It seemed so real, like a memory…He looked in the mirror on his side wall. He looked nothing like his parents; his hair was always neat, short with a fringe covering his left eye and amber eyes. The only time his eyes went amber was when he was mad, his eyes were usually an aqua green unlike his mother's emerald green and his father's messy rat's nest. He was curious now, maybe he wasn't a potter? His parents never really treated him like a son. Mostly like a kid they were babysitting… He didn't notice that as his emotions spiked his eyes turned amber and the metal objects in his room started to rise in the air and twist and writhe, nor did he notice the door open when his mother and father came in. At least not until they gasped. His head shot around at the sound. His eyes still amber. He saw the disgusted looks on their faces and his anger retreated. An hour later, they had kicked him out, telling him to look for his real father. Eric Lehnsherr or his real mother Raven Darkholm.

Apparently he had their powers, metal manipulation and shape shifting. As he passed a newspaper stand. He saw a picture of the leader of the brotherhood, Magneto. He stopped short and a name popped out at him, Eric Lehnsherr! That was Magneto's real name! He had to find the brotherhood! He had to find his father!

After asking many questions and getting many answers about where the brotherhood could be, he finally got the answer out of pathetic man who lived on the streets. He sneered, his father had the right idea, and humans were pathetic disgusting home sapiens. He was a god amongst insects, he was better than them! He now stood at the front of a metal gate and behind it stood a large mansion. He couldn't see a way in other than using his powers to move the gate. He did just that, raising his hand he flicked his hand in what would be a casual gesture for most, the gate groaned, but moved and opened. Walking up to the door, he knocked. He heard footsteps walking up to the door before it opened. A blue skinned woman with bright red slicked back hair and amber eyes. She stared at him, clearly waiting for him to say what he wanted. "I'm looking for Eric Lehnsherr, or Magneto, I really need to talk to him…." The woman stared scrutinizing at him, clearly wondering why he wanted to see the leader of the brotherhood. He tried to make his eyes flash to his amber color and by the widening of her own amber eyes, he succeeded. "Follow me," she said walking away and he followed her closing the metal covered front door behind him. By the stiffening I her shoulders she knew what he did. After a bit of walking, they stood in front of a metal covered door with "Magneto" engraved on it. She knocked on the door and within a few seconds the door swung open revealing a large study but the only thing he was focused on was the man behind the desk. In the middle of the large room the man looked up. "Ah Raven, "Who is this? You know we don't like strays in here." His anger spiked at that and his eyes flashed yellow and the metal cup that was sitting on the desk crumpled and crushed into a ball. Magneto's eyes widened. "Calm down boy!" I took a deep breath in and released it, calming myself down, not noticing that both my hands turned blue, not unlike the woman beside me. "What is your name young one?" I let out the breath I was holding. I looked the man in front of me. "Well until a couple of hours ago, I thought my name was Hadrian James Potter but then the people who I THOUGHT were my parents told me differently after kicking me out when my powers came out. Magneto looked pensively at me. "What did they say your name was then?" he asked clearly impatient. What he said next caused both of them to gasp and their eyes widened. "Damian Eric Lehnsherr."


	2. Chapter 2

Mystique and Magneto stared at him for a moment, shocked out of their minds. Then Magneto slowly stood up from his chair, walking slowly and steadily toward Hadrian, NO! Damian, before stopping right in front of him. His mouth opened and closed trying to find the words to say. "my son.. My Damian.." his father finally chocked out. " you have finely come home..." Damian was suddenly thrust into his father arms in a crushing hug, his father breathing heavily in an attempt to stop the tears of joy that were stinging in the side of his eyes. His father was pushed aside as he was crushed into an even stronger hold, his mothers blue arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, which he clearly got from his father. Unlike Eric, Raven did not bother to hold the tears at bay, her shaking shoulders and sobs racking her frame, her tears of joy running down her face. "my son," she choked out, pulling back to look at him, " your finally back! Your home, where you belong, oh look at you, a spitting Image of your father at his age, my baby boy all grown up, and I missed it all!" that caused another round of sobs, only this time it was the sadness and pain of not seeing him grow up was the cause this time. Damian himself had a few tears running down his face, and so did his father , finally succumbing to his emotions that were too strong to avoid. His mother let him go, and stepped back beside his father. She smiled at him. " you have grown so handsome Damian, the girls will be crawling over each-other to get two you!" Damian blushed, not noticing his entire body shift to his other form, blue skin, amber eyes, and shockingly read hair. His father gasped. " looks like he has both of our looks in him dear, and apparently , our powers too. Clearly a level five mutant! Pride isn't even close to what I'm feeling right now, way more then that!" Eric was beaming , his arm around Raven, a look of intense pride on his face. Damian blushed again, shifting back to his other form. Just then they heard a knock on the door, a loud one at that. " come in victor! " called his father. " victor was chosen as your Godfather, Damian, he loved you like you were his own cub. When you were kidnapped he broke down, we have never seen him cry before. Then he went on a rampage, looking high and low for you, but he never gave up, he still looks for you on your birthday once a year, July 31st , every year, from 12 at night to 12 the next night, never failing to search everywhere .. He will be overjoyed to see you!" ( I am using leiv's wonderful performance for this story, so much more pleasing on the eyes!) just then the door opened and a very tall and muscular man walked in, with a milatarry cut and mutton chops, an feral claws on his hands, with fangs. He wore black pants, a black shirt, black leather boots, and a black leather trench coat, with dogtags around his neck . Victor suddenly stiffened, sniffing the air, before his head shot around to Damian's direction. The slight widening of his godfathers eyes was the only warning he got before he was scooped up into Victors arms, his godfather sniffing him before growling out; " cubs back, my cubs back.." magneto gave a slight smirk while mystique grinned from ear to ear." ok Victor, no need to crush him! Don't want my son to die before I get to know him. Now do I?" victor growled before letting Damian go, grinning sheepishly , rubbing the back of his neck. Damian's father turned back to look at him. " now, I'd like to know how you found out about us, and more importantly, your views on the Homo Sapiens?"


	3. Chapter 3

Damian looked at his father, wondering if he should say what he really thought about the humans, or as his father called them, " homo sapiens". "just say what you think son, I won't think any less of you no matter what you say. Your mother and I just got you back, we are not going to abandon you because of what you think." Damian gave his father a grateful smile, before his face twisted into a hateful sneer, and his body shifted to his blue skinned, red haired, amber eyed form. Eric victor and raven had to admit, it did look intimidating, with what he was wearing; black baggy pants, black tank-top(think wolverines white one,only black), and a black to the ankles trench coat, and the disdainful sneer and narrowed eyes filled with disgust, he would make even one of the x-men back away a few steps. " the, insects, or humans, I have no love for, I always knew I had these powers, and what I was, but I never told anyone for, not fear of what they would do if they found out, but of being kicked out and locked up like some sort of experiment, though I'm pretty sure that already happened..." he muttered. The look on his fathers, godfathers and mothers faces told him he would explain that part continued talking; " lily and James never treated me like a son, more like a person they were forced to watch , like a job. They always made me cook, since I was four, until my eleventh birthday my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs, when they finely realized I had grown too tall for it, they moved me to the smallest bedroom, which , I have to say, was not much of a improvement. I was whacked with anything that was around if I asked anyone anything, and until I got kicked out, I had to wear hand me down clothes from a thrift shop, in the clearance section no less, but I had saved enough money for this outfit before I got kicked out, and bought it just last week, personally , I think I was channeling Victor when I bought it." Victor grinned at that, flashing a fang, and ruffled the hair on his godsons head. "I don't think you were channeling anything cub, ya just got yourself some good taste." Damian grinned at his godfather, before once again continuing his rant. "I kept following the news and reports and all that crap on mutants that the humans are spewing out of their disgusting mouths, and I knew that they would never accept us for who, and what we are; gods amongst insects. We are better than them in every way, shape or form. I learned about yourself and the brotherhood from the newspaper and the news, and knew that if I ever got the chance, or reason, to find you and seek you out to join you, I would do it in a heartbeat. Lily and James gave me the reason to do it today, and after finding out that the LEADER of the brotherhood was my FATHER, it gave me that extra push, or in this case, throw, to find and join you. How I found you was easy, asking low life street rats that have no reason to live, the one that gave me the answer to where you were, well, he won't be saying anything for a long time." Victor grinned at that. " that's my cub, always tie up your loose ends, or they come and bite ya in the ass." Raven and Eric looked back at Damian, with serious looks on both their faces. "now, Damian, that is wonderful to hear you agree with our views on humans, but, all three of us would like to know what you meant, when you said you were pretty sure you had already been experimented on, and do not lie, Victor will know." His godfather ginned, tapping his nose. Damian looked between his mother, father , and godfather, and sighed. ' if they think I'm a powerful mutant now, wait till they hear this..' Damian thought nervously.

AN; ahhhh! Cliff hanger! Don't worry! I'm writing the next chappy now, so don't get you whiskers in a twist!( or is it knickers?) remember, rate review, favorite and follow! The inspiration for me writing this quickly, came from all those people who faved and followed this story, now, all you need to do is review!

-Luciniel. .


	4. Chapter 4

AN:see? Told you I would have it up right Quick! Now, see that little button on the bottom of the page, the one that says review? Yes, that one. Just type in what you think, or even what you think should happen in the next chapter, and I will reply as soon as I can! I might even consider using your ideas! ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES! My muse cannot handle those, I had a couple of very dedicated flamers, who I will not name, including guests, that had flamed all of my fics, advice for all flamers; you can not like a story all you want, but that does not mean that you have to tell a person that their writing and story sucks.

NOW! ON WITH THE STORY! Ps: this will be a Harry(Damian)/Logan story, my first chaptered slash Fic!

"well, about three years ago, I was kidnapped, and apparently I was gone for a year," Victor looked at his cub curiously. "what do ya mean. Apparently?" Damian sighed. This wouldn't make any of them happy. " I say apparently, because I can't remember what happened For that whole year, I sometimes get flashes in dreams of needles, A box with green water, and liquid metal, but that's it." Victor had a pretty sure idea of what his cub was talking about now, and had a good idea of what happened during that year. ' oh not that, not my cub..' he prayed, but knew that it would not change the truth, and what was right in front of him. Damian started itching the space between his knuckles. Eric glanced down at his son, noticing his movement. It was a Familiar action, Wolverine did it all the time because of his... Eric's eyes widened, ' no! Not my son! Not him!' Raven looked at her husbands widened eyes, and followed the direction his eyes were looking. Her own eyes widened, 'oh my poor son, not even my worst enemy deserves that, oh my poor baby!' Damian decided it was as good as any time to tell them. " when I was Five, I developed my first power , when I was in my cupboard, I was angry that they wouldn't let me out that day, and I was thinking that if I could only cut the locks..." Damian's eyes glazed over in thought, then he snapped back into reality. " anyways, I was thinking about how much I wanted to cut those dam locks, and then the space between my knuckles started to hurt, a lot , then all the sudden, these bone claws, about a six inches long came out of my hands, and impaled my legs, I didn't make a sound, of course, didn't want to disturb the NORMAL people would I? But I panicked, and they shot back in, and before my very eyes, my wound completely healed in a matter of seconds! About three years ago, I was kidnapped, like I said, and the only thing I remember, is waking up with a bullet pushing its way out of my head, behind me, a burning, what looked to be an army base, and having two foot long Adamantium claws coming out instead of the bone ones I was used to, it confused me for a little bit, why the metal would not react with my other power, ripping me limb from limb, but I smelt what seemed to be some sort of injection in me, it seemed they found a way around that." Damian then unsheathed his two foot long Adamantium claws for all to see. All of the adults in the room looked at him sadly, wishing they could have prevented this from happening. " well cub, looks like your definitely powerful." Victor broke the silence in the room. Damian's father smiled at him. " I know you must be tired Damian, after walking that much and having to talk to us about all that, Victor will show you to your room, get a good nights sleep, and we will talk more in the morning." they all said their respective goodnights, and Damian followed his godfather to his room. Not even changing, or looking at the room, Damian collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Victor chuckled, they had Damian back, everything is back the way it should be, the family back together, for good this time.


	5. Chapter 5

When Damian woke up he had a momentary bout of panic. Then he remembered the events the day before. He had a family! A real one this time, and lily and James couldn't get him here. He crawled his way out of the huge bed, actually awake enough to look around his new room. Almost everything was made of metal, or at least had a core of metal. Even the mattress was filled with a thin layer of metal, he could sense that all the metal was adamantium, it seems like his father made almost everything in the mansion was ether filled with metal or made of it, so for him and his father, almost everything in the mansion was a weapon! By force of habit, he went over to the wardrobe and opened it, then realized that he wouldn't have any clothes, the only ones he had were the ones on his back. A flash of color cached his eye. He turned his gaze back to the wardrobe, then gasped. It was big, and was filled with clothing, mostly the same thing that he had on, the only difference was a shelf full of fingerless gloves. The were made of what seemed to be a soft leather, with adamantium spikes wrapping around the wrist. He smirked, another weapon, one he can take with him not matter where he goes. He undressed out of his rumpled and dirty clothes from the day before and put them in the hamper beside the wardrobe. Grabbing a black wife beater shirt and black baggy pants, he put them on, adding a steel chain from the bin with add on's , he grabbed a black to the ankles leather over coat, and walked out of the closet, closing the door with I bit of power, the clang ringing around the silent room . All the sudden a hand landed on his shoulder, he jerked, and grabbed the hand throwing his whole wait upon throwing the person who grabbed him over his shoulder and across the room. He snarled flinging his hand in front of him he used the metal in the room and shaped them into spikes, flicking his wrist he flung the metal spikes, pining the offending person to the wall by their clothes. All the sudden he heard a chuckle. It then turned into full blown deep laughter. " ah, cub, looks like you don't need any training in self defense! Not even jimmy was ever able to do that before!" Damian then realized the person he automatically attacked was his godfather, Victor. Damian grinned sheepishly. " sorry uncle Vic, I don't even know where that came from, I've always been good at defense and attack. Never figured out why though.." Victor Looked at him sadly. " the experiment had something to do with it, I'm sure. On that note, do you even want to know what happened during the year you lost, cub?" Damian looked at him sadly. He shook his head. "no, I already know the outcome of what happened, I don't want to know how it happened." 'no,' Damian thought, ' I don't want to know who did this to me, or how. All it would bring is pain...' Victor looked back at Damian. " I came in here to bring you to the dining room, breakfast is ready." Damian grinned. He was starving. He hadn't had anything to eat since lily and James kicked him out yesterday morning, and his stomach was growling in protest of his treatment to it. " sounds good! What are we having?" Victor chuckled. "well cub, I was thinkin' since you part feral mutant, you'd wan' somthin' with meat 'n it, am I right, cub?" Damian thought about it for a moment. Yes, he was craving meat. " sure uncle Vic, I've always liked meat, lily and James always got nervous when I ate a ton of meat. With you here, it will be like a regular meal for anyone else, I guess." Victor motioned with his clawed hand for Damian to follow him . Walking out the door, Damian noticed that decoration was every where in the mansion as they walked along, but almost everything, like he sensed earlier, was made of or had an inner layer of metal in it, Mostly Adamantium , but some of it was steel. When they finally reached the large metal (of course) doors that led to the dining room , Victor was about to knock. But Damian Grabbed his hand and gave him a quick shake of his head. He then plastered a smirk on his face. Banging open the doors with his power , he strode into the room like he owned the place. " GOOD MORNING AMERICA!" He yelled as loud as he could. Silane was his only answer for a moment before loud laughter rang about in the room from everyone in the room. Damian's father was hunched over, trying not to fall out of the chair he was currently in, tears of laughter pricking at the edge of his eyes. The only one who was not laughing was a tall platinum blond who was staring at Damian in shock. The next moment said person was out of his seat in a second and in front of him. "hey! I'm supposed to be the one who does that in the morning!by the way my names Peitro Maximoff(Sp?) but you can call me quicksilver! Or silver!whats your name?" he said this all very fast, but luckily Damian could understand him, barely, But he could get the gist of what he was saying. Damian smirked at him. " Damian Eric Lehnsherr, Son of Eric lenhnsherr, or Maganeto, and his wife, Mystique!" Silver grinned at him. " well, looks like I got myself a younger brother!" Damian looked at him. "What?"

AN;Another cliffy! I'll update when I can, took me a while to write this believe it or not. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

An; sorry for the cliffy, but at the time I couldn't figure out where to take it, but now I do! So enjoy! Thanks to queen Lucy the valiant for inspiring this chapter!

Damian Looked at silver in shock. "I have a brother?" silver grinned at him. " yup and a sister, but Emma moved to Canada awhile ago, wanted to go check out The 'land of the free' she said, but I just think she wanted to get away from the drama. So little bro, what's your power?" Damian Smirked. He simutanlesly shifted into his blue form, released his claws, and used the metal in his gloves to create spikes which embedded themselves in the wall on the other side of the room. " that answer your qoustion big bro?" Siver looked shocked for a moment before he grinned. " hell ya! That's awsome! My baby bro's a multiple mutant!" Pietro (sp?) clapped him on the back then turned him toward the table. Pointing to each person at the table he introduced him to the brotherhood. " that smelly one over their is Todd, but you can call him toed," said teen looked up and waved, then caught a fly with his long toed, ( duh) like tongue. Damian grimaced, gross. " and that rebel looking dude over there is lance, but you can call him avalanche, he can make the earth quake." said boy looked over at him and nodded his head. " that large teen over their is Fred, but we all just call him blob," said large 'blob' waved at him with a wide smile. Hmm cheery. " he is super strong, and that guy in the brown trench coat is gambit, he can. Charge thing to explode." said man looked over at him with a grin on his face. " mornin' mon ami..." (scuze my French, it's not really good!) " you can also call him remy, but he prefers gambit. That guy in the red suit, not santa, he is pyro, or john, but call him pyro, he doesn't like his name. Soooo... That's everyone!" they sat down and started to eat, Damian having almost everything on his plate meat. Peitro teased him and said that 'Sabertooth Finally had someone who could eat as much as him'. Finishing , he followed his father after he motioned for Peitro, gambit , victor and himself to follow him. ' looks like we're gonna talk some more..' Damian thought.

AN; Another cliffy! Sorry, but I've run out of my muse for the day. I'll have it back! So do not fear! I will be back! R&R! They help me write this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into the room with gambit, his father and his godfather, he noticed three chairs in front of a desk. Sitting down in the middle chair, with his godfather on his right and gambit on his left, Damian waited for his father to sit down and start talking. His father walked behind the desk, sitting down, magneto steepled his fingers together. "how was your sleep son? I know it can be uncomfortable in a new place for awhile." Damian smiled, his first actual smile in a long time that was not faked. "I actually feel more at home here than anywhere else before. I think I'm taking this so well because I actually have people who care about me here. It was the best nights sleep I have ever had in my life that I can remember." Eric smiled warmly at his son. It was good that he knew that they cared for him here, that he felt comfortable here with them. " it is good to hear that my son. Now, I wanted to talk to you today because you need to know the enemy. Do you understand?" Damian nodded. " yes father, I do." Eric nodded at his son. " well then, the first person you should know of is Charles Xavier, an old friend of mine." Eric took a deep breath. He wished Charles joined him all those years ago, if he did, he would not be warning his own son about him, as the enemy. " he is the most powerful telepath on earth, my helmet though, blocks all telepathy, including Charles. " Eric pointed to the helmet on his head. (shaped like the one in x- men EVO) it was red with silver lining around the opening for his face, with small wing like formations on the forehead. " when you were born, I had one made for you, and when you got taken, I kept it, just in case I ever found you again. Now, I can finally give it to you." Eric reached into his desk, and pulled out a small baby sized helmet, it looked a lot like Eric's, in shape, but it was very different otherwise. It was the deepest darkest black, with crimson red around the face opening , which broke off into vain- like formations also in crimson red all around the helmet, and instead of wings, there was a lightning bolt on the forehead, also in crimson red. Damian chuckled. " it looks amazing father, but something is missing." Eric looked at his son in confusion. " what would that be, my son?" Damian snickered. Closing his hands into fists, and raising them so he was pointing at the helmet, he slowly opened them, enlarging the helmet until it was his size. He beckoned the helmet with his right hand, making it to shoot in front of him. Making the helmet hover above his head, he put both of his hands together and then pushed them apart, making it split in half, with each side hovering beside either side of his head. He pushed his hands together again making it mold together on his head, fitting perfectly. Damian grinned at his father. Eric chuckled. " oh, right. Now it is perfect, my son." Damian smirked. " now, back on topic. Next you should know about wolverine or Logan, he is highly dangerous, he has advance healing, advance senses such as hearing, sight and smell, as well as an indestructible adamantium skeleton and claws, but with our powers, we can control him since it is still metal. Next is jean grey, she has the power to move objects with her mind, and is also a telapath. Next is Scott summers, or cyclops, he can shoot optic beams from his eyes. Next is bobby drake, or ice man, he can emit extreme cold to freeze water particles in the air. Next is ororo (Sp?) Monroe , also named storm. She can control the elements of nature. Finally is kitty pride, or shadowcat , she can walk through anything. Those are the x-men, those , my son, are our enemies."


	8. Chapter 8 short chapter sorry

Damian was walking down the long path that led to the forest a mile away from the mansion, his brand new dog tags clinking Against his chest. On one was written his new mutant name, and a set of numbers, and the second had his full human name, and another set of numbers. He smiled, remembering when he chose his new name.

FLASHBACK

" now that you know your enemies, and their mutant names, it is time to have you choose your own mutant name. A mutant name distances yourself from our human self. I know that we gave you your human name, but I know that it is nice to get away from our human side for awhile. Usually, it has something to do with our powers, but it can also be something that we care about. Take gambit for example, he loves gambling , so he has the name gambit.

I will give you a set of dog tags , that I will engrave on one tag you human name and a set of numbers, which will be a code to get into certain parts of this place, and the second will have your full human name, and another set of numbers, a code to get into places in the mansion only for family. What do you want your mutant name to be , my son?"

When Damian's father said that it can be about both his powers AND something he cares about, he knew right away what his mutant name would be.

"Magnitis. I will be named Magnitis."

Eric smirked.

END FLASHBACK


	9. Guest qoustion Answere

Guest:As time goes on, will Magneto/Eric, Mystique, and Victor/Sabertooth

start favoring Damien/Magnitis over the others because of his three different

powers and how well he can control them?(yes)

If yes, will his brother grow jealous or agree with them?( no, he will realize that they just got him back, he was told about Damian when he was young, so he knows that is why)

And will his sister, whose name is Wanda, return? (yes, I have plans for her!)


	10. Chapter 10

Walking farther into the forest, Damian unsheathed his claws, he started slicing at trees, practicing his attack and defense .

He had been slicing and dicing at Rees for an hour, when he heard a twig snap behind him, then he heard a low growl. Stiffening, he sniffed the air, smelling a man , a feral. He slowly turned around, behind him was a slightly shorter man, with dark brown hair in a strange style, hazel eyes, and claws identical too his own coming out of his hands.

"who are ya? What are ya doin' here bub?"

Damian gulped. This was wolverine, one of the x-men his father warned him about. But dam! The man was hot. His feral side was growling that this was his mate, but he ignored now.

"I am Magnitis, also known as Damian Eric Lehnsherr. And you must be Wolverine, or Logan that my father told me about."

Logan was shocked. This was Magnetos son! And if his his currant display of his claws, and his name was any indication, he had both his fathers powers, and was a feral! Then he took a closer look at Magnitis claws. Adamantium ! Just like his! That meant... " you got experimented on too bub?" Damian let oh the breath he was holding. It seemed like wolverine wouldn't attack .

"yes, when I was 14 I was taken, a whole year that I don't remember. And yes, I am the son of magneto and Mystique, I have both their powers as well as being a feral. I am a class 5 mutant. I don't know why I'm telling you all this but something..."

Wolverine nodded at Magnitis. "ya, I know what ya mean kid. Mine is callin, out ta' ya too."

For 2 hours, Damian and logan sat and talked, both making sure it had nothing to do with the X-men or the Brotherhood.

Damian looked at his watch. " dam! I'm late for dinner! I got to go! I'll see you later ok Logan?"

Logan smiled. "ya I'll see you later... Damian." Logan suddenly leaned up, and gave Damian a kiss on the cheek, then inhaled his scent.

The whole way back, Damian was blushing.


	11. Chapter 11

AN; this is sort I a filler, some people are asking me why he did no seem affected by the abuse, and this will tell you why. I had plans to wait a for a few more chapters to explain this but I just want to stop the confusion. So! Here ya go! And thank you to all the faithful followers and reviewers! This chapter is deticated to: Jack Solo Black,  
Tobi Is A Girl's Name, and Syrac123747; they took up prompts I sent out and they wrote them and exceeded my expectations ! Thanks you guys! Your awsome! (check them out their amazing!)

Chapter 11 nightmare

DREAM

Damian was in his cupboard . All the sudden their was a banging on the door. " get up freak! It's time to cook breakfast!" the door was ripped open and Damian was shoved out and thrown into the kitchen. He started to cook the bacon, but with his small six year old hands the pan slipped, the pan clattering to the floor. Damian panicked, he was in trouble now! " freak! Look at the mess you made! You'll get it now!" James potter yelled, before undoing his belt and started whipping Damian with it.

END OF DREAM

Damian woke up gasping. He hadn't had a dream like that in over a year. He had a small amount of telepathy , just enough to block those memories to come to the surface. If he did not think of it, it would be like it never happened, his actions included. He shook, a small amount of tears pouring down his face. He then noticed his claws had pierced his legs. He swiftly sheathed them, watching the six holes from his foot long claws(sorry, I know I said two feet before but I know thats stupid now). He closed his eyes and concentrated. After a half an hour he opened his eyes, not even remembering why he was awake in the first place. He swiftly fell back asleep, the bad memories gone, for now...


	12. AN

In order to Write further into this story I need ideas givin to me, you may pm or review me some. Sorry, but school is busy and I can't think of any with exams coming and other stuff thank you! I'm soooo sorry!


	13. Chapter 13

Damian was walking back from the forest from his regular meeting with Logan. It had been a year since he had found his parents and a year since he met Logan. When he first saw Logan, he was afraid he would automatically hate him. But them being mates blew that idea out of the way. He had constant training from both the brotherhood and Logan , and now he was perfectly capable of defending himself, as well as kick even Logan's ass in a fight. He remembered the first time he beat Logan, and what he said...

FLASHBACK

Logan and Damian had been sparring for an hour , when Damian saw his chance. While Logan had his upper body shielded with his arms, Damian dropped down and spin kicked Logan's legs from underneath him. Logan fell, the weight from his adamantium laced bones making a resounding thud in the clearing. Damian immediately jumped on top of him before he could get up, extending two claws on each side on Logan's neck and the middle claw brushing his throat, leaving a small cut barley noticed before it healed instantly. Logan chuckled . " good job amare* , knew ya' had it in ya'!"

FLASHBACK OVER

Logan was proud of him for beating him, not upset like Damian thought he would be. His father and Mother did not know who he met every day , all they knew was that he was going into the forest to practice. Only his Godfather knew, and that was because he could smell Logan on him. Victor was upset at first , but when Damian explained that they were mated he understood that they needed each-other. Today they had fully consummated the bond , and now they had a telepathic connection and could feel each-others emotions. It was a good day for sure. When Damian walked in the door his godfather was there.

Victor sniffed the air.

Victor grinned.

"good on ya' heh.."

Damian went fire engine red.

Peitro blinked once.

Twice.

"nice...he finally got laid..."

Damian's face went impossibly redder.

AN;

* = love in Latin

I'm no good a fight scenes or sex scenes so sorry bout' dat', I just wanted you guys to get a new chaper as a present for all of the new people who are favoring and following this story, as well as the faithful ones that have from the beginning. But of all of the people who have read this, Many of you are not reviewing! Please review! And any ideas for the next chapter will help it get out faster. So follow FAV and review please. For those who need ideas for story's to wright that are crossovers, I can give you ideas between these fandoms;

Buffy

Angel

X men (all media)

Harry potter

Batman( mostly when thy charecter turns insane like the joker or IS the joker)

Supernatural

And I usually only give ideas for crossovers unless It is X-men. So pm me or review if you want me to give you an idea. I have thousands in my head right now and I read want to see them written, but I have to concentrate on this Fic and school. Please, I really want to get these fics out their, trust me, there will be one or two you will like. Just his me you FAV charecter and or pairing as well as the crossover you want and I'll make an idea for it. Or I can make one for you. Please?


	14. Chapter 14

Walking back from the training session Damian just had with his father and godfather, Damian had a sudden burst of inspiration. Ducking into a closet that was close by, he silently changed his form. He grew about an inch, his hair changed to a silvery white and he grew thinner and his eyes turned a grey-blue color. He now looked like his older brother. Stalking in the shadows, he walked carefully and silently. He waited till his older brother walked out of the living room where all the other brotherhood members were sitting and relaxing, and then shifted his clothes to match Peitro's (sp?) . Then he swaggered into the room like his brother would and sat down beside gambit. "whuch ya doin there remy?" he said, copying his brothers fast speech. Gambit looked up, narrowing his eyes. " din't y' jus' leave a moment ago ami? An' why y' sittin' nex' t' dis' Cajun, wanna annoy him like y' do all da' time?" Damian plastered a mock hurt look on the face he was borrowing. "why gambit! Why would I ever annoy you? Your my favorite person here!" gambit scoffed. " hardly Cher, ya'd sooner admit yur undying love t' Remy an' kiss em' on da nose before admitn' dat' y' like em'!" Remys eyes narrowed even further at the wide grin that grew on his borrowed face. Damian got down on one knee and said. " Remy labeau , I confess my undying love to you!" then he leaned foreword and pecked Remy on the nose. Gambits eyes widened before narrowing in anger. " why y' little merde!" gambit grabbed one of his cards and started charging it. " Remy 'll give y' to da' count o' tree' befo' he start throwing cards Cher. One. Two. Tree'. " gambit threw the card he had charged at Damian , and then the next second he was running across the room at impossible speed. When Damian realized what he did he stopped, then turned around and looked at gambit with wide eyes. His shock making him loose his hold on his form, shifting to his blue skinned form. Gambits eyes went wide. As well as everyone else's in the room. Gambit had his mouth open in shock. "wha'?"

Damian finally jerked out of his shock. " we'll to quote Gambit, MERDE!"

An; REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

Damian followed his father and mother as well as gambit* to the training room. He had been grounded for a week with the prank he pulled, and every day of his grounding he had to train with his newly discovered power. Today was the last day, and his father said he wanted to try something different today. Walking in the training room that was so familiar to him now hi stood in the middle while his mother and father agent into the small controls room on the side. Gambit stayed inside the training room though. The training room was exactly like the one at Xavier's, metal walls , but these were made out of the same metal used in Damian's claws, that could make a 5D* illusion. Eric's voice sounded throughout the room. " Damian, I want you to concentrate , I want you to try to , not change into gambit, but to copy his powers. Take your time, we have all day, after all." Damian grunted in agreement. Closing his eyes, he tired to remember the feel of using gambits powers, while he was in gambits form, holding the deck of playing cards gambit handed him before the went in, he noticed a steady bright green glow sound the single card he held in his hand. He threw it, and when the card hit one of the dummies, it exploded on contact. Damian grinned. Using all the card tricks Remy had shown him, he held the deck in one hand while charging them, and threw them one by one at the Many dummies around the room.(think x-men origins , when gambit does the same thing to Logan.) Damian looked to his father with a grin. Eric had a proud smile on his face.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•Time •Skip•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Damian walked into the forest , going toward the regulars meeting spot where he and Logan met. Logan and he had used their bond link to talk while he was grounded. Logan laughed so hard when he told him of the prank he pulled on Gambit. He was happy that he had new powers, and exited that he could defiantly defend himself. He started to hear voices as he got closer to the clearing. One was Logan, but the other he didn't know, and was female. Walking into the clearing he sees a girl , about fourteen, talking to Logan, she had a long white streek in her hair and was coverd neck to foot in clothes so her skin didn show.

" what the hell?!"

AN;

1* gambit is magnetos right hand man

2* 5D : both physical and realistic

Sorry for not updating for so long, I didn't know whare to take this! Thanks to all my reviewers and followers, and I need more reviews and ideas! Tell me what YOU think should happen next chapter!


	16. VOTE! Ends on frieday not Sunday

AN; so yes! I have finally introduced rouge! In my fic she is 14, so she will be like a little sister to Damian and Logan , and I I'm gonna give her 2 more powers , but I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide what it is, and I can't continue this story until you vote. The voting starts today, and ends Sunday night.

1: feral+healing factor+ adimantium fused bones

2: fire

3: ice

4: magnetic minipulitive

5: telapath

6: telakanetic

7: gambits powers

8: photographic learning( learns things just by watching them and able to do it right away and has the right attributes to do them)

9: other power( tell me what you think would be cool)

So pm me or review your two favourites and on Sunday I will see what is the most popular and start writing the chapter. REMEMBER! I CANNOT WRITE MORE UNTIL THIS IS DONE!


	17. Please consider!

An: not a chapter, but I would love it if someone would write one for both of these challenges, the only thing I want is the x men one to be non magic and be mentioned in them both. Pm me or review if you want to take it up. You also have to be dedicated and update regularly . Plz?

potter , or howlett, he guessed, since the people who nabbed him from his home with his 'Parents' place ( he found out they adopted him from a orphanage ) told him his father was Logan howlett aka wolverine of the x-men , has lived in strykers dam since he was 5 years old, teached how to do everything, from math to physics, to defence and attack, how to spy, how to be an assassin , and most importantly, control his two powers: adimantium claws, three on each hand, and kinetic energy .When he had was 21, the Xmen come to the dam and break him out, and he meets his father, and uncle, Remy lebaeu . He joins them on their quest to stop magneto, but magneto, seeing his worth, kidnapped him and touters him for a Month to try to convert Hadrian's PtSd and constant nightmares after they rescue him, he starts to revert into himself, a large difference from the Logan act-and-look-alike they knew before he was kidnapped, just a year after they got him. But their was one person while he was taken that gave him kindness. Victors creed, his uncle.( movie version) when the professor realizes that victors may be their only hope, he calls him to help. Victor, along with Logan and Remy try to restore Hadrian to his old self. After monthes of work they do, but a person from his old life comes along, an old friend that he had when he was five. Tom riddle, only 5 years older than him, returns, and helps them fend of magnetos constant attacks against them. Who better to help them than the son of magneto himself?

2. harry IS tony stark and Howard stark after running away after the war and becoming the master of death, he was always a genuise , he just didn't show it, becouse it would ruin dumbles idea of a meek unintelligent little saviour.


	18. Note

I'm am sorry to say that i will not be continuing my stories until at least six of my challenges are taken up with at least five chapters each I have hit writers block and in need to think for a bit rand that will help.i Am very sorry but if you want to see more you know what to do.

-Gabrielle Lucy Di'Angelo


	19. Note part two

**_These are things that I would like to see written before I continue my Fics. All of them would be preferred._**

1. When Logan gets hurt bad enough that his healing factor shuts off, remy starts to worry. Ad that's another worry, why is he worried?

2. When certain things come to light, Logan finds out that gambit is his son, when gambit gains a new power, it makes that fact obvious. When remy gets kidnapped by stryker , he gets the adamantium put in. Escaping, remy finally gets back to the mansion, but remy is having trouble getting better from the memories. Then he gets sick. (not regecting the adamantium ) and he keeps getting worse. Will remy live to get to know his newly discovered father?

3. Logan gains jeans powers after the events of alkali lake, and HE now holds the Phoenix within himself.

4. Logan never met the x-men first, he met magneto first. So he joins the brotherhood.

5. What if Logan had one more power than his claws and healing? What if it was something like rogues? Except he kept it permanently and didn't hurt the person he touched, and controls it? What if Logan met the magneto before the x men? And joined him because of a betrayal ? ( he remembers his past.)

6. What if harry was not born a wizard, but a mutant? what if harry had a brother named victor? what if Harry and Victor were abandoned by lily and james? what if they were adopted by the howletts and creeds? what if harry... was wolverine?

7. what would happen if harry was actually the son of magneto and twin brother to Peitro? and had both their powers? and joined them and the brotherhood?

if harry was magneto?

9. what if harry was victor creed?

if harry was gambit?

11. what if harry was pyro?

if harry was lance/avalanche?

if harry was logans son? having the same powers? and got kidnapped and experimented on after being betrayed by the wizardIng world?

Xander Harris started being able to do moves even Buffy was not able to do, he just shrugged it off as a fluke. When he started being able to charge objects with kinetic energy, he started to worry. But when his eyes turned to a red on black color, and memories of his father, Remy laBeau came to the surface, as well as getting kidnapped by demons and having them erased just so tony harris could pay off a debt he owed , he got mad. With his looks back they way they were,( pretty much a copy of remy but younger) he finds his father. Joining the x-men, he fight off a new enemy, magneto.( Xander was kidnaped during season 3 and his memories messed with so he thought that was his life.)

lily and James potter looked at their newborn son Harry James potter, they felt pride, but when the newborn opened his eyes, all they felt then was disgust , his eyes, red on black, was the sighn of a mutant, when his hair eventually changed to light aburn color, it was the last straw, their child was a mutant, and James knew that this child was not his own. Lily had cheated on him with a man named remy labeau. And so they dropped him off at the thieves guild with a note saying who the father was and the new name that fit him; Damian Remy Labeau. Growing up with his father in the thieves guild, he turns into pretty much exact duplicate of his father, powers and all. When they eventually meet the x men, Damian meets Logan, and he is instantly in love, but only Logan knows why, becouse they are mates. ( when Harry was conceived remy was 15 so by the time they meet the x men remy is 35 and Damian is 20.)

potter , or howlett, he guessed, since the people who nabbed him from his home with his 'Parents' place ( he found out they adopted him from a orphanage ) told him his father was Logan howlett aka wolverine of the x-men , has lived in strykers dam since he was 5 years old, teached how to do everything, from math to physics, to defence and attack, how to spy, how to be an assassin , and most importantly, control his two powers: adimantium claws, three on each hand, and kinetic energy .When he had was 21, the Xmen come to the dam and break him out, and he meets his father, and uncle, Remy lebaeu . He joins them on their quest to stop magneto, but magneto, seeing his worth, kidnapped him and touters him for a Month to try to convert Hadrian's PtSd and constant nightmares after they rescue him, he starts to revert into himself, a large difference from the Logan act-and-look-alike they knew before he was kidnapped, just a year after they got him. But their was one person while he was taken that gave him kindness. Victors creed, his uncle.( movie version) when the professor realizes that victors may be their only hope, he calls him to help. Victor, along with Logan and Remy try to restore Hadrian to his old self. After monthes of work they do, but a person from his old life comes along, an old friend that he had when he was five. Tom riddle, only 5 years older than him, returns, and helps them fend of magnetos constant attacks against them. Who better to help them than the son of magneto himself?

: marvel and avengers and Xmen

Character : Deadpool and Loki

Story line: Loki and Deadpool are Harry's parents

Plot: when Loki used his lady Loki form and slept with Deadpool, he forgot he could get pregnent , so he disguised himself as lily potter and changing many people memories ,and after the attack that Halloween night, ran away, everyone believing them dead, continued on their way. Loki runs to Deadpool and they both raise him. How will the avengers and the x men react when a eighteen year old boy comes to their doorstep and says his father is dead, but he has to wait for him to come back whole his mom Loki, is on Asgard ? (Harry is as insane as Deadpool but has lokis personality as well)

2 days ago

18. Harry potter has always been a genius but due to the durslys not letting him get better grades, he toned it down. When the Final battle is done, and all of the people he cared about dead, he runs, eventually realizing he became the master of death, and is now immortal . Taking on the alias Howard stark, and later, Howard's 'son' Tony Stark. Even S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know.


	20. Note part three

1. Harry must be a fallen angel, but it must be a totally thought up angel, and he HAS to be an ARCHANGEL!

2. All of the other ArchAngels must be protective of him, INCLUDING LUCIFER!

3. He is Lucifer's twin , meaning his looks MUST CHANGE! INCLUDING THE EYES AND HAIR! (blond hair, Ice blew eyes, The hair is not short but not long either, do with that what you will!)

4. he has already graduated Hogwarts.

5. Dumbledore Knew.

6. back on the twin thing, he is as bright and as gorgeous as Lucifer, but is the most powerful.

7. Harry/Male character is a MUST!

8. everyone Harry knew died in the war, and is the last wizard or magical creature from the wizarding world left.

9. since he is the last, he has no money, he lives on the streets, and one of the archangels find him and reconize him for who he really is.

10. and finally, as soon as he meets that archangel, he remembers.

11. you figure out the rest.

•~•~•~•~•|•|•|••|•|•|•|•|~•~•~••'

Nephilim!Harry

gabriel/Harry

Harry is raised by Balthazar

Harry is as powerful as Michael

Black hair , but GOLD eyes

Hair will not a messy rats nest. ( that gets old super fast. As well as no hair down to his waist, also getting old.)

Will not be short( also getting old) also will be musceld (again, skinny and malnourished gets old)

Harry will have known lucifer before he fell, so he knows what it is like to see a kind lucifer

•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•|•|•|•~•~•~•~•}•}•}•}•~•~•~•~•~•

1. Harry is biologically john and Mary Winchesters son.

2. He grows up with them.

3. An AU verse were there is no wizarding world .

4. Harry was the one the yellow eyed demon attacked at six monthes, so he has powers, but NOT VISIONS! Anything else is fine.

5. Harry is the one who goes to collage and dates Jess .

6. Harry is Lucifers vessel

7. Sam never existed.

8. Call him anything but Harry. Hadrian would work but other things would too. But to NOT shorten then name to Harry, it's getting old.

9. Different hair style ie. not a messy rats nest.

10. I want NO Harry/Dean

11. Harry/ the trickster aka Gabriel would be preferable. Any angel will do.

12. The plot line must stay the same except for the changes above.

13. You must be willing to finish this and update regularly .

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~••••••••••#•#•#•#•#•#•

1. In the wizarding war everybody died so he is the last of his kind

2. Harry changes his name

3. His powers changed to be more angelic, but he does not know that their angelic, he just thinks they are stronger

4. He is the son of lucifer and Michael as a peace treaty.

5. He was born before lucifer completely fell, so the war would stop and michael would not lose lucifer to hell.

6. Raphael is the devil satan whatever you want to call it .

7. Dumbledor time jumped and stole him, giving him to the Dursley's and saying he is lily and James son after D killed them and temporarily destroyd LV .

8. You figure out the rest

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•[•_•[•_•_•_•_•\•\•\•\•\•\

10 years after the war that wiped out the magical world exept himself,(of course, he is never normal is he?)Hadrien James Potter was walking through a field when he came across a gigantic stunning tree. Feeling the imense power coming from it, he places his hand on it. A bright flash of light that would have blinded any other flashed , blasting Hadrien to the ground, memories running through his head, he remembers who he is, Hadrieniel , the youngest and most loved of the archangels, the Archangel of death. Fate really had a way of screwing him over didn't it?

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•[•[•[•[•[•[•[•[•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ •_•_•_

These are the other ones I would like written.


End file.
